


One Night

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of fun and games the Doctor and Jack spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place," Martha said. The Doctor groaned as he brought the glass of whiskey to his mouth taking another drink of it. It burned all the way down to his stomach and he quickly took a small drink of his banana milkshake to get the taste out his mouth as he scrunched his face in disgust. Jack laughed nearly spitting out his own drink while Martha stared at the Doctor in disbelief. "Really. You have."

"I was once a young man, Martha," The Doctor offered in the way of an explanation as he took another drink of his milkshake. He had been reluctant to play the game, even more, reluctant when Jack suggested that they use whiskey instead of beer, but he had to admit he was having fun. It felt good to laugh for a change, rather than worry what species of alien was going to try to kill him next or make another mistake that cost someone their life. After the year that the three of them shared not too long ago, they all really just needed this night to rekindle their friendship before going their separate ways again. After all, Jack had Torchwood to run, Martha was doing well at UNIT and he still had a companion to find.

"Young man, hell it was just last week for me," Jack shared. "Though, the man I..."

"Jack," The Doctor groaned cutting him off. Jack smiled at him.

"Fine, it's my turn anyways. Never have I ever had sex with an alien that had more than one heart," Jack told them. The Doctor made a face at him as once more he was forced to take a drink along with Jack leaving Martha the soberest of the three.

"I have never eaten one hundred bananas on a dare," The Doctor called out. To nobody's surprise, he was the only one to take a drink.

"Never have I ever had sex on the TARDIS," Jack said skipping Martha's turn. The Doctor took a drink but started to choke when Jack took one as well. Jack thumped him on the back several times as the Doctor stared at him in disbelief.

"You slept with someone on my TARDIS," The Doctor sputtered.

"Yes, I have," Jack answered.

"With who?" The Doctor demanded to know. Jack just smiled at him as he took another sip of his whiskey.

"Your turn Martha," Jack told her. The Doctor held up his hand to her as he stared at Jack.

"Not Rose." He seethed.

"I was kidding Doc. Sheesh, calm yourself down and have another drink," Jack teased him. The Doctor glared at him lifting the glass to his mouth and draining the rest of the cup in one go. He slammed it back onto the table standing up.

"I'm going to bed," He informed them stumbling away from the table. He was out in the hall when he heard Martha chastising Jack for antagonizing him. He ignored it as he made his way to his room. Normally his room was tucked out of the way from his companions, but the TARDIS had taken pity on him and moved it closer. He thanked her silently as he stumbled into his room, flopping down on his bed without bothering to undress. He stared up at the ceiling feeling pleasantly drunk as his body tried to process the copious amount of alcohol he had put into it. He closed his eyes feeling the bed sway slightly even as the TARDIS remained in one place.

"This isn't my room," Jack told him as he opened the door. The Doctor opened his eyes to watch as Jack made his way over to the bed sitting down heavily on it. "I'm sorry, Doc. I didn't mean to ruin your fun. Let me make it up to you."

"I'm fine," The Doctor replied. He sighed twisting away as Jack kissed him on the cheek. "Jack, your drunk."

"So are you," Jack responded falling backward on the bed with his feet still on the floor. "Come on Doc, would it really be so bad to spend one night with me?"

"No," The Doctor started. He sighed. "I'm not going to let myself be another of your conquest Jack."

"You would never be just a conquest, Doctor. I love you. I loved you with the big ears and I love you now. Even if all you ever give me is this one night, I will still love you," Jack informed him sincerely. The Doctor sighed. He blamed the alcohol for the fact that he was even considering Jack's request. In truth, it had been a long time since he had been intimate with anyone and he craved that touch. Jack would never judge him for giving in and he would finally know what it was like to sleep with Jack as he had wondered since they first met.

"One night," He whispered finally. "That's it and tomorrow I am dropping you back off at Torchwood." He felt like a coward for saying it and he saw the hurt in Jack's eyes at his words. It was gone quickly, though as Jack leaned forward kissing him softly on the side of the neck and he tilted his head to give Jack better access. He moaned as Jack nibbled on his neck as he ran his hand down unzipping his trousers before slipping his hand into the front of them. He rested it just above his member gently playing with the fine curly hair.

"Then I better make the most of this night," Jack cooed propping himself up so that he could reach the Doctor's lips. He kissed the Doctor slowly as his fingers finally reached their destination. The Doctor gasped into his mouth arching his back as another person's hand touched him for the first time in years. He groaned trying to hold himself back as he was afraid that he was going to embarrass himself by finding his release quickly. Jack must have sensed how close he was as he released him. Jack didn't touch him again right away as they continued to kiss slowly, peeling off their layers of clothes until they were naked laying on their sides in each other's arms. Jack ran his fingers down the Doctor's sideburn as he thrust slowly against him. The Doctor moved his hips in rhythm with Jacks, feeling their members brushing against each other. Jack's hand slipped down to his bottom and he yelped as one finger was pushed roughly into his body.

"Sorry," Jack apologized removing it. He sat up looking for his abandoned trousers. Finding them he retrieved the small bottle of lube he had brought. He laid down again adding it to his finger.

"Always prepared?" The Doctor questioned as he felt Jack slip easily into him this time.

"Always," Jack agreed. He continued to move his finger slowly for awhile, before pushing the Doctor to roll up onto his hands and knees. The Doctor did so, even though he found the position humiliating. Whether or not Jack noticed, or cared for that matter, he was unsure as Jack began to push his way into his body. It burned a little at first as he was unuse to the sensation. The last time he had let anyone take him like this he had been in his fifth body.

"Please, Jack, not like this," He begged him. He was thankful when Jack pulled out and allowed him to roll onto his back. He let his legs fall open as Jack crawled up between them and then pushed himself into his body again. He whimpered as Jack thrust into him gently at first before the movements became rough and almost punishing. He stared up into Jack's eyes, seeing the love in them. Reaching up, he pulled Jack down to him holding him tightly as Jack continued to move. His breath became rapid and he found his release first, his body tightening around Jack and causing him to fall over the edge a moment later. Jack's weight collapsed down on him and he held Jack to his chest feeling him still deep inside his body. They rested for awhile in each other's arms before Jack picked up his clothes stumbling towards the door.

"I don't know about you Doc, but I need a shower," Jack told him. The Doctor agreed with him but didn't feel like moving just yet. Instead, he continued to lay in bed, his eyes drifting closed.

He woke in the morning to the bright lights shining down on his pounding head. His body was sore especially his bottom, but not unpleasantly so. He walked slightly bowlegged to the shower, washing up his body as he remembered the night before. Yes, he had drunken way too much, and yes he had let Jack sleep with him, but he felt more relaxed than he had in awhile. He smiled as he finished showering then made his way to the kitchen for tea. To his surprise, Jack was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning," The Doctor told him, making his way to the whistling kettle.

"Morning, Doc," Jack responded. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I did," The Doctor answered. Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced behind him to make sure Martha hadn't arrived yet, before looking back to the Doctor.

"I drank way too much last night and it is a bit of a blur. I have to know, though, did I try anything with you?" Jack wondered his voice soft.

"No, you didn't try anything," The Doctor told him taking a sip of his tea as Jack sighed in relief. It was exactly a lie the Doctor decided as he was telling the truth, Jack didn't try anything. He had in fact succeeded in getting him into bed. He smiled at Jack but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Jack didn't notice as he returned to his cooking. The Doctor thought about giving him another chance, even if he had said only one night. He just never thought that he would be the only one to remember it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor paced back and forth in his room aboard the TARDIS. He had lied to Jack. Normally that wouldn't have bugged him so much as he had lied to a lot of people over the years. Only, this time, it was different. He had let Jack show him how much he actually love him, only to be told in the morning that Jack didn't remember and it had hurt. So rather than confess to Jack that they had sex, he had been a coward and lied. Now, though, he was alone once more in the TARDIS and he just wanted to be held by Jack again. He wanted to feel Jack's body move with his in a way that was pleasurable and not the pain that he had come to associate sex with over that horrible year. He could go to Cardiff and tell Jack the truth, beg Jack not to be mad at him before giving Jack the one night that he had promised him, but instead he continued to pace his room.

He felt his body stirring at the thought of Jack moving inside him. He reached for his member, stopping short as he couldn't bring himself to actually touch it. He had been taught at a young age that as a Time Lord he had to be above such things as pleasuring himself. It was a conditioning that he had never been able to break himself of, even as he rebelled. He growled in frustration trying to will it away like a good Time Lord. He couldn't do it, though, as the thought of Jack taking him in his hand surfaced in his mind again. Making up his mind, he quickly adjusted himself in his trousers, not being able to stop the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips at the touch, before hurrying out to the control room. Going over to the console, he set the coordinates to the hub in Cardiff. He wondered if he was making the right decision the entire time that he danced around the console. That thought faded as he set the TARDIS down inside Jack's office and hurried out.

"Is there a problem Doc?" Jack asked as he came up the ladder from his room. He was wearing just a pair of trousers leaving his chest bare. 

"No," The Doctor responded as he practically though himself into Jack's arms. He held him tightly, pressing their bodies together and feeling an answering hardness in Jack's own trousers. "Please, Jack, I need you for just one night." Whether or not Jack found this request strange, the Doctor didn't know as he picked the Doctor up in his arms and carried him through to his room in the TARDIS. He laid the Doctor on his bed, kissing him softly as he ran his hand down his stomach. The Doctor's breathing sped as he felt Jack undoing his belt, then pulling down his zipper. His back arched and his breathing hitched when Jack slipped his hand inside taking his member carefully in his hand. 

"Jack," The Doctor moaned, reaching out to reciprocate. He slipped his hand down Jack's pajama trousers, feeling him hot and heavy in his hand. He was unsure of his own movements but Jack didn't seem to mind. 

"Oh Doctor," Jack groaned. His hand left the Doctor long enough for him to remove the Doctor's trousers before settling one hand back on the Doctor's member. His other hand crept lower and the Doctor cried out as his body was breached by Jack's fingers. His own hands moved to the blankets to grip them tightly in his fist as he let his legs fall open. A part of him knew that he should stop Jack and confess the truth to him before things went any further. He would tell him after he promised himself as Jack's fingers found his prostate. 

"Please Jack, I need more," He whimpered. He could have cried in frustration when he felt Jack's fingers leave his body, that feeling was quickly gone, though, as Jack positioned himself above him, pushing slowly into his body. He let go of the blankets to hold Jack tightly against him, just wanting to feel all of his body while they were joined. Jack smiled kissing the side of his neck as he moved lazily inside of him. 

"Is this what you needed?" Jack questioned. 

"Yes," The Doctor whispered in reply. Jack kept his movements slow, as he made love to the Doctor. The Doctor whimpered his name over and over again, a sound that Jack committed to memory, hoping silently that he would be able to hear it again one day. Finally, the Doctor tensed in his arms his head thrown back with his mouth open in a silent cry as he fell over the edge. Seeing and feeling the Doctor find his release sent Jack over as well and he spilled himself deep inside the Doctor's body. Spent, he rolled off the Doctor laying on his back as he tried to catch his breath. The Doctor didn't move, though, as he continued to stare up at the ceiling with his legs falling open. 

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned slightly worried. 

"Fine," The Doctor answered. "Can we forget that I said one night?"

"Of course. It's just too bad you find being on your hands and knees embarrassing, there are so many fun positions we could try," Jack informed him. He turned his head to look at Jack. 

"You remember," He accused Jack. Jack smiled at him. 

"And you lied," Jack reminded him in the same tone. "Besides did you ever really think I would forget making love to you?" The Doctor rolled his eyes, before turning over to rest his head on Jack's chest. Settling against him, he felt Jack drop a kiss on the top of his head as he drifted off to sleep safe in his arms.


End file.
